supersmashbrosfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Corrin (Ultimate)
|le personnage en général|Corrin}} Corrin est un combattant vétéran introduit dans Smash 4. Il porte le numéro 62. Obtention * Il apparaît comme 41ème adversaire après un combat en mode groupe. * Finir le Mode Classique avec un personnage de la colonne Kirby après avoir affronté Daraen. * Le sauver dans La Lueur du monde. Dans les deux premiers cas, il doit ensuite être vaincu dans Arène. Différences avec Attaques spéciales * Il peut arrêter sa Charge du dragon pour retomber. Esthétique et animations Costumes alternatifs Art Corrin Ultimate.png Art Corrin féminin Ultimate.png Art Corrin rouge Ultimate.png Art Corrin orange Ultimate.png Art Corrin bleu Ultimate.png Art Corrin rose Ultimate.png Art Corrin vert Ultimate.png Art Corrin noir Ultimate.png Conversation Kid Icarus Entrée en scène Tombe sous forme de dragon avant de prendre une pose. Poses d'inactivité * Fait tourbillonner son épée. * Se retourne en ayant l’épée derrière soi. Provocations * Fait apparaître son crâne de dragon en disant "My path is clear!" / "Let's do this!". * Fait tourbillonner l'épée en disant "I've made my choice!" / "Your fate is clear!". * Tourbillonne l'épée avant de la placer sur le sol en disant "Are you ready?" / "You're ready for this?". Poses de victoire Son thème de victoire est un nouvel arrangement de "Lost in Thoughts All Alone" de Fire Emblem: Fates. * Bouge son épée avant de poser en disant "I win!" / "Good!". * Fait tourner son épée au-dessus avant de la planter en disant "That went well!" / "That was great!". * Prend sa forme de dragon dans un torrent. Modes de jeu La Lueur du monde Bien qu'absent de la cinématique, Corrin est présent avec les autres combattants sur la falaise. Il se fait enlever par Kilaire, puis copier et manipuler par des Esprits. Durant sa captivité, il est ensuite repris par Sumbra. Il peut être trouvé captif dans la dimension mystère. Combats d'Esprits Mode Classique : Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc Corrin affronte des adversaires portant du noir et du blanc, représentant le dilemme entre les familles Nohr et Hoshido. Un autre Corrin apparaît à plusieurs reprises. Le genre de celui-ci est l'opposé de celui utilisé par le joueur. La musique de son générique est "Lost in Thoughts All Alone (JP)". Autres modes Classique * 20px|lien=Marth (Ultimate) : Marth affronte des adversaires à l'apparence de dragons. Il affronte les deux versions de Corrin au stage 6. * 20px|lien=Roy (Ultimate) : Roy affronte des personnages épéistes. Il affronte Marth et les deux versions de Corrin au stage 6. * 20px|lien=Lucario (Ultimate) : Lucario affronte des adversaires ayant un contre. Il affronte Roy, Ike et Corrin au stage 5. * 20px|lien=Lucina (Ultimate) : Lucina affronte des adversaires de sa série. Elle affronte les deux versions de Corrin au stage 1. * 20px|lien=Daisy (Ultimate) : Daisy affronte des personnages princesses. Elle affronte Corrin au stage 4. * 20px|lien=Marie (Ultimate) : Marie affronte des personnages féminins. Elle affronte Palutena, Lucina, Zelda, Daraen et Corrin au stage 2. * 20px|lien=Byleth (Ultimate) : Byleth affronte des personnages de sa série en ordre chronologique dans des combats d'endurance. Il affronte les deux versions de Corrin au stage 5, sous les couleurs blanches et noires. qui réapparaît comme allié au stage final. Anecdotes * Corrin est le seul personnage du jeu affrontant le même adversaire dans la même apparence deux fois dans son mode Classique. ** Sans compter la même apparence, Peach et Héros le rejoignent dans cette particularité. Galerie Vidéo Présentation Corrin Ultimate Images Profil Corrin Ultimate 1.jpg Profil Corrin Ultimate 2.jpg Profil Corrin Ultimate 3.jpg Profil Corrin Ultimate 4.jpg Profil Corrin Ultimate 5.jpg Profil Corrin Ultimate 6.jpg Défis Ultimate Smash Donkey Kong.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Classique Lucina.png|Défis Défis Ultimate En ligne Ganondorf.png|Défis Défis Ultimate En ligne Corrin.png|Défis Félicitations Corrin Ultimate.png|Félicitations Félicitations Chrom Ultimate.png|Félicitations Série Fire Emblem Ultimate.jpg|Compte Twitter Nintendo Catégorie:Personnages (Ultimate) Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Univers Fire Emblem Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate